


We Could Be a Cliché

by SuchaPrettyPoison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cliche, F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Romance, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuchaPrettyPoison/pseuds/SuchaPrettyPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, Oliver, enjoy playing with balls and sweaty men.” She contorted her face the moment the words left her mouth, and he heard her whine under her breath, “I shouldn’t be allowed to socialize with the general public.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be a Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> And after marathoning some classic teen films...this happened.

“We could be a cliché. I mean all of this is setting us up for a romantic comedy in the making. We are all the clichés.”

Oliver stared intently at his new neighbor as she babbled on. She’d been talking since the moment she introduced herself, Felicity, after he handed her the cookies that his mother had prompted him to deliver as a welcome to the block. His mother she saw herself as the mayor of their community and wanted to make the right first impression, so she handed him a large tray and had sent him the twenty-some-odd feet next door.  
He was still holding the tray and the girl was still talking. A real smile had come to replace the practiced polite one he had worn when he had originally knocked.

“The big burly jock, that I’m sure has the heart of gold, but has to put on a mask. Then there’s me, the quirky but lovable genius that has skipped a few grades and can be socially inept at times. One day there will be a makeover scene I’ll remove my glasses and you’ll realize it was me the whole time, granted there will have been a bet or we’ll be best friends or you’ll need my assistance or I’ll need yours. If this was a movie that is. But it’s not. And you’ve just let me go on and on. Another mark to the cliché board I guess.”

Felicity seemed to finally decide to breathe. Pulling her bright lips together she closed her eyes and shook her head so her blonde hair swayed back and forth in its holder. Releasing her lips, with a light popping sound she tilted her head back to look up at Oliver, and he could see that she was restraining from continuing talking. She was cute, in the girl next door way, which she was. Bright and bubbly and seemed to just say exactly what was on her mind, which was refreshing to say the least.

Cocking his head to the side he fought back a laugh, not fully able to suppress his amusement with her, deciding that in that moment he was living next to a ray of sunshine as a human. 

“I was just sent over to greet your family to the neighborhood with cookies.”

“Of course you were. And I will take these from you and eat them, because that’s what one does with cookies. Do you think we’re enough of a cliché that our windows will be across from each other? Probably right? This is making me sound like a creeper. Sorry, process of thought comes out of my mouth before I can stop it sometimes. Would you like to come in or do you have sports things to do?”

“You’re set on me being a jock.”

“You don’t have a body like that without putting effort. Effort tends to come from sports at your age. Lots of lifting weights, I mean your arms are just…” She held up her hands as if showing how large his arms were in front of her face before realizing what she was doing. Her hands fell limp to her side, her face coloring, but she held his gaze with her bright eyes. “I’ve really set this whole thing up as horribly awkward. I will take these from you and you can maybe erase this from your memory, but if you ever need help with computers I’m your girl. I mean I’m not your girl. I wasn’t trying to make a pass at you, even though that’s hard to believe after everything I’ve said.”

His smile widened at her frazzled nature and he found himself leaning against her doorframe watching as she talked at such a rapid pace with her hands aiding her words. Her fair skin was flushed and her blue eyes seemed to brighten the more she talked and her lips were perfect. He wondered if they would keep moving if he pressed her against the door and kissed her, that would be one of those clichés she’d been going on about.

“Felicity.” Oliver broke up her name, enjoying the way to rolled off of his tongue for the first time, and she snapped her mouth shut looking doe eyed up at him. Her tongue peaked out from her lips before slipping away leaving them just slightly parted and he had to work overtime not to let his mind wander to where he’d like to have her lips. 

“I do have football practice to get to.” He watched her face and could see her brain checking off that she was correct causing a smile to pull at her lips. She nodded taking the tray from him and stepping a bit further back inside of her house.

“Well, Oliver, enjoy playing with balls and sweaty men.” She contorted her face the moment the words left her mouth, and he heard her whine under her breath “I shouldn’t be allowed to socialize with the general public.” 

Oliver held back another chuckle. She amused him, “Here’s to hoping our rooms are across from each other.” Felicity’s head snapped up, her lips forming a perfect ‘o’ watching him as he lightly jogged the few steps to his car, “Catch you later.”

***

“Felicity.” 

The only person to say her name that way was him, it was the only thing that her mind could process at this hour of the morning.

“Fe-lic-ity.” 

There it was again with the accompanying sound of a pebble hitting against her window. Why was Oliver Queen throwing pebbles at her window at 3:24 am? There was no need for that especially seeing as she had just gotten to sleep an hour before, and he could have just called her. She always answered her phone, it was a compulsion on her part, and he knew that much about her. Opening her window she stared down at the perfect male specimen that looked up at her, another cliché moment to add to their ever growing collection.

“Why the frack are you waking me up by throwing things at my window at an ungodly hour? Why Oliver? I really hope someone is dead or dying. No I take that back, that’s a horrible thi-“

“Felicity.” He cut her train of thought, he could pull her back from the vortex that she tended to circle, and she trained her eyes back on him, “My computer died.”  
She let out a gasp. The death of a computer was always tragic but it still did not warrant this early morning wake-up call, “I had just finished the paper that’s due tomorrow for Mr. Lance.” 

Mr. Lance wasn’t particularly found of Oliver, she’d picked up on that super quick, and this paper was a large chunk of their grade. With a sigh she glared down at him for a millisecond before giving a jerk of her head that said she’d let him in.

Her mother was gone, work had pulled her away for a couple of days, and clearly Oliver was in a panic; it was her neighborly duty to help him out. Also the fact that they were somewhat friends helped matters. Granted it had surprised her when he had sought her out after their horrible first meeting, her mouth had gotten away from her and he just stood there, smiling at her, she had felt like such a fool. But as luck would have it they had windows across from one another, and he waved to her that first night when her caught her gaze. Then when she got to school, they’d been in the majority of the same classes. She felt out of place, which she always did. Being the youngest by two years and sailing through the course work had never brought her a ton of friends, throw in her slight social awkwardness and her being the new girl part way through senior year -it was just a recipe for, well, social isolation. But no. Oliver made a point to say hello or have little –safe- conversations with her, and she’d eased into Starling High.

Opening the back door, Oliver scooted through with his laptop and power cord in hand, “You said that for computers you were my girl.”

“I was really hoping all of the contact sports would have caused you to forget our first meeting.”

“No such luck. Can you save me?” She took the computer from his hands and padded her way back up to her room, Oliver in tow. He was a presence, she could feel the heat radiating from his body even at the distance he kept, and could feel his eyes sweep over her idea of sleepwear. Felicity would not be ashamed of her oversized superhero shirt and shorts, he could not judge. 

Coming into her room, she began setting up his laptop and turning on her own computers, pulling out different cords at will.

“I’ll see what I can do, but in order to work magic I need my potion. Think you can manage to make some coffee while I get myself set up? Just rummage around the kitchen and come back with coffee in hand. Cream and a ton of sugar please and thank you.” 

He gave a curt nod before exiting her room and she released a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. They had all the makings for a cliché but those happened in books and in movies and the only reason he was here was because of a dire circumstance beyond his control. She pushed thoughts of Oliver from her mind, narrowing her focus to the task at hand.

Her hands flew over the keyboard and she was talking in sweet tones to both computers, swearing in the back of her mind that she would pump her fist in the air once she was victorious. A mug was placed beside her and she looked up in surprise, meeting vivid blue eyes. He moved like a ninja. And was smiling at her, she had said it out loud. Frack.

“My ninja moves are what got me my scholarship, but I need to keep my grades. I’m already on the fence in Lance’s class.” There was worry that laced his words. 

“Don’t you worry, I’m almost there.” Taking a large gulp of the hot coffee, she choked it down, clearly he needed coffee skills. 

He pulled up beside her, using a box as a makeshift seat, his large form was comical almost. Just under a half hour later, she’d recovered his report and had printed it out, giving him a large smile as she handed it over.

“Felicity, you are remarkable.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.” Her heart fluttered like it always did when he gave her that cocked head smile and speaking in a soft tone that she swore he only used on her. Pushing herself up from her chair she stretched her arms above her head, moving her body to loosen it up and to give her a moment to collect her thoughts. Oliver’s eyes darkened lightly. He was staring intently at her and she felt herself flush under his gaze, this was not the time to give into her fantasies, she needed somewhat of a clear mind.

“I saved the damsel in distress now I need bed. So, either you stay or you can go, but I do need sleep.” She shifted her weight from foot to foot, chewing on her bottom lip, noticing how Oliver was rubbing his finger and thumb together that she had come to realize was a nervous tick.

“Only fair to let my knight in shining armor sleep.” He stepped closer than necessary and reached out a hand placing it idly on her, giving it a light squeeze, “Thank you.” His words were heavy and she found herself with lips parted looking up at him as his skin felt like fire on her own, heat curled low in her stomach. With a nod, he left her room, and she had to bite on her lip not to ask him to stay.

***

“Frack. Frack. Frack on a stick and light it with fire.” The skies had opened up and Oliver could hear Felicity’s unique brand of cursing from outside of his window. Pulling back the curtains, he saw his blonde next door neighbor try to scale the side of her house in the pouring. His eyebrows knitted together and before he knew it, he’d pulled on a shirt and shoes, grabbed and umbrella and was outside in the elements.

“Felicity?” she whirled around at his voice, her lips parting and her clothes fitting to her like a second skin, her glasses covered in raindrops and he had just begun to wonder how she could see out of them when he noticed the redness in her eyes and the way her bottom lip trembled. She’d been crying. 

Felicity Smoak was a ray of sunshine. There was never a reason for her to be crying. He moved, closing the gap as quick as his long strides could allow, so that in seconds they were both under the umbrella safe from the rain. His free hand found her cheek coaxing her to look up at him and he knew she was moving to put on a brave face.

“Hey, hey, hey.” His words were smooth and warm. Fuck he wanted to pull her against him but this was not the time or place.

“I locked myself out and now I’m all wet and I just need to get inside and put on dry clothes and eat my way through a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Her hands had bunched themselves in his shirt against his chest. She was shaking, and he’d wager that it was not due to the bite in the air. Mumbling light words, he eased her so that they were walking to his house, but remained connected, her forehead pressing against his chest as he opened the door for them to enter the warmth.

Oliver bustled around, running upstairs and pulling out dry clothing for her; his sweats would have to do, even if she’d be swimming in it. She gave him a light smile before heading to where he point the bathroom to her so that she could change, and he went to go make coffee. He knew she liked coffee, and he wanted to do something he knew she liked. Who the fuck made her cry? He was ready to kick asses and take names. Something primal rumbled in his chest, his hands clenched in fists.

Making his way back to the living room with an angry cloud over his head, Oliver stilled when he saw Felicity. His clothing dwarfed her, even though she had rolled it to try to fit, her face had been scrubbed clean and her hair was falling in damp waves around her. She gave him an unsure smile easing away some of the tension in his rigid stance.

“Thank you for this. I went for a walk and, well, the walk didn’t go exactly according to plan.” She cocked her head to the side, then she spotted the two mugs in his hand and bounded forward, “Oh, you made me coffee. You didn’t have to, but you did, so I’ll take this. Lead the way Oliver.” 

He found himself smiling more in her presence. It was hard not to when she always seemed to bubble over with excitement, enjoying the little things that life had to offer. They settled themselves on the couch and he watched as she tucked her legs under her pushing a damp strand of hair behind her ear, her lips blowing to cool her coffee. Those damn lips and her in his clothing would haunt his dreams for some time.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Oliver coyly taking her in over his own mug. She was stunning and didn’t realize it; she knew she was smart. Fuck she was smart. She’d offered to tutor him in his math course and he’d been floored by her, can you be sexually attracted to someone’s intelligence because the moment she started to explain as though the problem was the easiest thing on earth all his blood went rushing from his head. This was not the time to be thinking of any of this.

He’d found her crying. The anger must have passed over his face because her hand was resting on his knee now and she was looking at him with the brow knitted together.

“Felicity?” She gave him a nod to continue, “What had you so upset?” He watched her still, her hand tightening on his knee. This silence was heavy. She lifted her hand drawing lightly on his knee as she looked to find the right words.

“You might have noticed I talk a lot.”

“It hasn’t escaped my attention.”

“Um, well, you might have also noticed I don’t talk about my family a lot.”

“I have noticed that.”

“My mother is…she’s my mother. And…I don’t really know what my father is, cause he abandoned us. And my mother is gone constantly for work. And I’m not good with being left, I’m always being left. Tends to make me flighty with certain aspects of my life.” Oliver was incredibly still as she spoke. “I went on a few dates with this guy, thought he really liked me, but he was in the park making out with someone who clearly wasn’t me. And just, is it me? Am I the reason everyone leaves?” She asked him in such a tiny voice that his heart broke. Felicity deserved the world. Taking her mug he placed it on the table and pulled her into his chest. She let out a sigh but held herself together.

“Hey,” He said and she looked up from where she was pressed to him, “Just know you’re stuck with me. Seeing as we’re all the clichés.” She buried her head in his chest half laugh half groaning, hitting his side as he gave a faint chuckle.

“Felicity,” His voice dipped an octave and she stilled against him, “Anyone who would leave you is an idiot. I hope you know that.”

“Does everyone know you’re a softy Mr. Queen?”

“Nah. You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m getting a prolonged hug from someone who could seriously become a professional cuddler, which I wouldn’t have thought because of all the muscles, but like you are super freaking comfy. And he made me coffee. And gave me this lovely outfit which is massive on me, I forget how big you are, but not really because who could forget all of that.”

They fell into an easy conversation, his hand found its way to play with her hair, and ended up giving into sleep using his chest as her own personal pillow. Felicity Smoak would definitely haunt his dreams now that he knew how she felt pressed up against him.

***

She was livid. Honestly she didn’t know when she’d been less pissed. Her anger fueled her as she went crashing in to the guys’ locker room after practice, where she was met with looks of shock and the football team for the most part trying to steer their way from her gaze. They talked a big game, but now that a girl came storming in, they seem to scatter like ants.

“You can’t be in here.”

“And who’s going to stop me?” She was close to using her loud voice.

How could he think she’d be okay with this? Really? Did he not think that she would be pissed?

“Oliver Queen!” Yes, she found herself yelling in a locker room, her loud voice was now being used. The flats she wore banged hard on the tile as she walked with purpose till she found him by his locker a slightly shocked look on his face dressed in nothing but his skivvies, but she was not here to ogle at his muscles.

“Felicity?”

“I know you think I’d just accept this. But your thinking could not be more wrong.” She’d moved her petite form into his personal bubble her hand pressing against his chest in quick succession as if she was trying to shove him, he cocked his head at her a quizzical look coming over his face. He didn’t even know that what he did was an ass move.

“Fe-lic-ity?” He broke up her name cupping her elbow and easily guiding her so she was against unused lockers and half hidden from view, but she was steaming.

“The answer is NO. No is the answer to the question that you never asked me! Even though in your mind you can go tell guys who want to ask me to prom that I’m going with you, without even consulting me. How did you think this was going to end Oliver? That I would be so grateful that you decided to choose me, that I wouldn’t be pissed about the not asking me and then SCARING off a nice guy who wanted to spend a night with me…3…2…1. Oliver!” She saw watched him like a hawk. Oliver was the poster boy for the strong silent type, but his face and body language gave everything away. He was nervous, rubbing his finger and thumb together. His jaw was set, but it ticked lightly, and his lips were pulled into a straight line. 

“I was going to suggest we go, as friends, but then I heard Palmer talking and the words just came out.”

“What do you mean the words just came out? You sir do not blurt. I am the blurter in this relationship. This platonic friend-like relationship.”

“And yet they did.”

“And was there a reason that you threatened him? Or did that just come out as well. You didn’t mean to slam him into a wall and put the fear of god into him. Oh, no. It just happened, on accident. Then I have to here via the school’s gossip vine.” She was hurt and angry. And she didn’t understand why he had acted in such a way. 

Oliver let out a sigh, letting his head fall to rest against the locker that Felicity was pressed to, caging her in. There was more to the story. She knew he never acted without a well thought through plan, but he hadn’t told her, hadn’t confined in her about something that pertained to her life, he couldn’t just go out and make decisions and think that she’d be okay with it.

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you apologizing to me or to the lockers?” It was a smart thing to say, but he lifted his head up and his intense blue eyes met hers, and she was certain that all the air left the room.

“I wasn’t thinking. He said some things and I reacted on gut instinct. I apologize.”

Still not telling her the whole story, but she trusted him and had never heard him apologize in all the months that she’d known him. This would do. Felicity’s rigid stance slacked. 

“Next time you decide to play hero, please talk to me first. And you are not off the hook. We are not going together. You do not get rewarded with my company and killer dress for being an ass and making me storm into the guys’ locker room…I’m in the guys’ locker room.” The realization dawned on her, and her eyes widened. Oliver was all but naked towering over her. Oh frack.

His eyes softened now that he noticed the anger had dissipated from her body. Ada Lovelace please come save her now. Felicity’s hands where still on his chest and she could feel him moving his pecs, a smirk gracing his face. He was trying to break through the tension.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” 

“Stop making your muscles dance like you’re a pirate. You are not a pirate Oliver.” She felt her face begin to flush and pressed against him grumbling under her breath. He gave her a throaty laugh that made her insides turn to goo. He had to know the effect he had on her.

“Oliver?”

He hummed in response, his eyes flicking over her.

“I really need to get out of here, so put on clothes so we can make an exit.”

“Most girls try to get me out of my clothes.”

“Well there’s a first time for everything.”

She was such a cliché.

***

Oliver rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes as he fought off the exhaustion, he’d begun seeing double and was going to take it as that was a sign that he needed to hang up his metaphoric hat and call it a night. His gaze slid over to where Felicity was standing in the kitchen doctoring up another large mug of coffee. She’d pulled her hair up into a messy ball at the top of her head, there were purple bags under her eyes and she was dressed in the superhero pajamas he’d seen her in months ago when he came to ask her to save his paper.

He watched as she took a large swig of coffee and closed her eyes, he assumed she was willing for the caffeine to breathe life into her. Her lips parted and she leaned back slightly arching her back, and Oliver quickly adverted his gaze. 

Prom had been a couple weeks ago, but visions of her in that body hugging red dress stayed with him. They had danced, but she had danced with several people that night, and he’d felt the flare of jealousy any time someone touched her or made her laugh. But in the same breath he wanted her happy and that night she was full of bright laughter. Since she’d moved in next door, she’d become a present fixture in his life and one of his best friends. Felicity made him smile, which Tommy and Diggle were always quick to point out. 

Now, seeing her sleep deprived and riddled with finals anxiety he wanted to hold her close and take her mind away from it all. She sauntered over to him, her hips swaying without effort to entice him, but they did it all the same. He wanted to pull her by her hip flush against him and brush his lips along her neck.  
Fuck. He dug the heels of his palms against his eyes again, trying to rid him of the thought of Felicity moaning against him. Opening his eyes, he found her leaning over mumbling words to herself.

She had a fantastic ass.

She whirled around, looking at him in shock.  
Fuck, had he just…shit.

“Over the past three days I think I’ve gotten, maybe, two hours of sleep, and now I have voiced appreciation for your butt. Which I’m sure you find unwarranted. But it’s nice and people notice when someone has a butt as perfect as yours.”

“You’re babbling. I’m the one who normally babbles.” He blushed and she smiled brightly up at him, leaning against the table that had their different piles of work.

“You remember how I said we were clichés when you first came knocking on my door?” Oliver gave a light nod, “I was fully expecting you to win prom king then take me, your nerdy friend, into your arms and kiss me. Because let’s face it, our situation is what teen movies dream about. But then Tommy won and swept Laurel away, so I couldn’t be too annoyed. It was the perfect Hollywood cliché for them-“ 

He moved out of his seat position and found himself standing in front of Felicity, her eyes were tired but they sparkled brightly as she looked up at him. This is what he wanted, “Fe-lic-ity.” He said in a breath before leaning in and capturing her lips. 

She immediately arched into him so he could feel the swell of her breast against his chest, her hands gripped his arms as he cupped her face. His movements were slow and gentle, he wanted to remember her taste and how she gasped when he made contact, remember the bite of her nails in his arm as she anchored herself to him, and the way she rolled her hips to meet his.

Moving his hand down to her lower back he pressed her firmly against him, his other hand moving up to tangle itself in her hair. Her tongue peaked out, grazing his lower lip, a guttural growl escaped his lips, and he felt her smile before he picked her up like she was nothing so she was seated on the table. Her hands had moved to his waist, riding up his back, clawing him closer. He was becoming lost in her touch and taste, the way that she was moving against him had him using all his self-control to not take it any further.

He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and gave it a light tug causing her to moan and rotate her hips against his, her legs half wrapped around his waist from where she was sitting on the table. Oliver placed kisses along her jaw line, moving to trail them down her neck; she made a hissing noise and buckled against him when he reached the base of her neck. The heat was nearly too much to take, he became fixated with that spot, loving the noises the came from her and the way she clung to him.

“Oliver.” She said his name in a low husky voice and he felt a shiver run through him, “What are we doing. I mean I know we’re in a really nice make-out sessi-“

“I’m getting the girl.” His eyes blazed into hers, and his heart leapt at her bright smile that lit up the room. She was a ray of sunshine. Bright, smart, driven, fiery, and she had decided that he was worth her time. He planned to prove her right.

“Oh, that’s a good response.” He felt himself smile brightly as she pulled him down to meet her lips.

***

The beams of sun where poking through the curtains on the window of the tiny apartment and Felicity burrowed her head deeper into the covers. She was a creature of the dark and wanted nothing to do with the brightness that came with opening her eyes and facing the day. Except she was hearing grunts coming from the other side of her door and knew what that meant.

Fumbling for her glasses on the nightstand, she placed them on with her eyes still closed, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed and shuffling her way to the door. Oliver was in their living room/dining room doing his daily early morning workout routine. Four years and she still had to marvel at his body, as he was pressing himself up and down while in a handstand, she grabbed her normal mug of coffee which he had doctored up for her and sat down to enjoy the show.

A warm smile spreading over his face as he caught her eye before focusing on his workout at hand. Felicity was flipping through the news articles on her tablet, when she saw him kick off the wall and plop next to her on their worn couch.

“I’ve decided that it’s a no pants day. I have a program I need to finish writing and I’m not putting on pants till it’s done.” 

“This seems like the wisest course of action.”

“I am a Ravenclaw. Wise is in my wheelhouse.” Oliver smiled at her, giving her a light peck before halfway laying his body in her lap, “God, you’re really sweaty.”

“Managed to go for a run and get through most my routine before you even got out of bed.”

“The important thing is you made me coffee. I keep you around because when I wake up you always have coffee waiting for me, and it is a beautiful thing.”

“That’s the only reason huh?” He arched an eyebrow, the mischievous glint in his eyes caused her to smile broadly.

“It’s one of the main reasons.” She loved him. Loved that they ending up going to Universities close enough where they managed to get a little place together. Loved that she went to bed with him each night and woke up each morning knowing that he made her coffee before he started his day. Loved that he opened up to her and made her feel safe and wanted. Loved that at the end of the day she was in love with her best friend.

Felicity placed her tablet on his chest seeing as his head was in her lap, and continued to look through news article while sipping on her coffee.

“Fe-lic-ity.”

“You only say my name like that when you want something.” She said, to which he responded with a hum, pressing a kiss on top of her thigh, and she felt the goosebumps erupt from his touch. He pushed himself to a seated position and she cocked her head to the side. He was doing his nervous finger rub.

“Would you maybe…I mean…I would like…would you…will you.” He was stumbling over his words, and she smiled down at him with her brow knit together.

“Talking in sentence fragments is usually mine thing.”

“I’m allowed to talk in fragments when I’m trying to ask you to marry me.”

“Be serious Oliver.” She gave a throaty laugh her heart speeding up at his gaze. He looked like he was made of marble, his muscles were tight cords.

“I am. I have the ring in my workout bag.” 

“Are you proposing to me while I have no pants on?” Felicity asked with a slight shake in her voice, he gave a nod, his intense blue eyes locked on hers.

“Yes.” She said swiftly, nodding her head up and down. Oliver pulled her into him slanting his lips over hers as his fingers trailed up her body setting it on fire.

She had just agreed to marry Oliver Queen. The boy who she had made a fool of herself in front of when they first met. The unlikely pairing of the jock and the nerd. The unlikely pairing of the strong silent man and bright bubbly girl. But they were cliché is the most un-cliché way possible.

Oliver smiled down at her as he tugged at the shirt she wore before pressing her to him, making a deep moaning noise in the back of his throat causing a shiver to run down her spine.

Yeah, she could definitely get use to this for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say. I was watching movies and this popped into my head. I hope it's cute and continues with my fun flair!
> 
> tumblr: [SuchaPrettyPoison](http://www.suchaprettypoison.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [SamyRed_](https://twitter.com/SamyRed_)


End file.
